Klaine Bingo
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: This is a set of drabbles for playing Klaine Bingo set up from tumblr. More details inside.
1. Skinny Dipping

**I am participating in Klaine Bingo on tumblr. This is the first of many chapters. These chapters will not connect to one another unless I specify.**

 **This chapter takes place sort of in the middle towards the end of season two. Where Puck is still acting like a jerk towards Kurt, Finn and Kurt are brothers, but yeah. You get the idea. Please bare with me on this first chapter. I was having a lot of trouble (for some odd reason) getting started and writing this one (don't know why), but please read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

 **This will also be on my tumblr account. I will put more info for that on my profile. I am still new to that so bare with me on that as well. Thanks.**

Kurt was never the camping type of person. He didn't like the idea of sleeping on the ground or having to bathe in a lake. His type of camping was in a five star hotel.

When Finn and Puck arranged a camping trip with the rest of the glee boys, Kurt wasn't eager to go. The day of the trip, everyone was at the Hudson-Hummel house getting ready to leave.

"Come on Kurt. It'll be fun." Sam pleaded.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No thanks Sam."

"Oh well. Blaine's going to be disappointed." Puck teased with a smirk.

Kurt's ears perked with interest. "Blaine's going to be there?" he asked.

Puck laughed. "Yeah. I heard that him and a bunch of his Warbler buddies were going to be in the same camp grounds." he explained.

"You know, I should go with you." Kurt stated.

"Why? You hate camping." Finn asked.

"I do." Kurt answered honestly. "But if you get lost, you should have someone who knows how to use a compass."

"Our phones have GPS." Artie countered.

"Shut it Artie." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What's this I hear about you going on the camping trip son?" Burt asked, coming into the kitchen.

Kurt blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh. I changed my mind about not going on the camping trip."

Burt smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. "That's great Kurt." he smiled. "Well, you boys have fun and be safe up there. Remember about leaves of three, let it be."

All of them nodded and Burt left the kitchen.

"Ok I think we have all of our food supplies." Finn announced.

"Well if you guys want to start loading the cars, I'll go pack my things and be right down." he reassured them.

Finn nodded.

While Kurt was upstairs, Finn, Puck and the boys were loading up the two cars.

"I hope Kurt knows what he's getting himself into." Finn mumbled.

"Hey, all he really wants is to see his boyfriend." Puck countered.

Finn instantly shoved Puck into the side of the car. "Hey. Don't talk about my brother like that." he said sternly.

"It was just a joke." said Puck.

"Well it wasn't funny." replied Finn. He looked his friend in the eyes. "Look, you may have bullied Kurt in the past, but now he's my brother. You mess with him, you mess me. Got it?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

Kurt then came running out to the car. "Ok. I'm ready to go." he said cheerfully. "Is everything ok?" he asked noticing Finn and Puck.

The two teenaged boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Puck, sliding away from Finn.

"Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Let's go." he answered and got in the car.

The boys divided up into the two cars. Finn, Kurt and Puck in one car. Mike, Sam, and Artie were in the other. They said goodbye to Burt and Carole and off they went.

An hour and a half later, they made it to the camping grounds.

Mike unloaded Artie's wheelchair while Puck and Finn unloaded the camping supplies.

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Kurt.

Puck let out a laugh, earning a slap from Finn.

"Where sleeping on the ground." Mike answered.

"Well, in a tent." Artie clarified.

Kurt looked around. "And where do we go to the bathroom? Take a shower?" he asked concerned.

"Dude, it's called _camping_ for a reason." said Puck.

Finn walked over Kurt and handed him a sleeping bag. "It's ok. There's an outhouse around the hill over there." he pointed. "As for the shower, you can either wait until we get home tomorrow or bathe in the lake." he explained. "Now help us set up the tents."

Kurt looked out at the lake. He didn't want to think about how many germs could be lurking in there. He set his sleeping bag down and went to help Finn with the tents.

As Kurt and Puck were finishing up, Mike and Sam were making a fire.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" asked Artie.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a loud scream and then a splash. They all looked up and saw several boys jumping into the lake from the dock.

"Looks like Warbler boys are here." Sam stated.

Kurt looked towards the water. He tried to see if Blaine was there, but he couldn't tell.

"Come on guys. Let's go for a swim." said Puck, standing up and taking off his shirt.

"You guys go. I'll start making something to eat." said Artie sadly.

Kurt looked at his friend, sympathetically. He knew Artie didn't like to be shirtless in front of the other guys.

"It's ok Artie. I'll stay with you." Kurt offered.

Artie shook his head. "No Kurt, you don't have to." he insisted.

Kurt moved to Artie's side. They began to roast hot dogs while the boys were swimming.

The sky was turning dark and soon the boys came back to camp and saw that Artie and Kurt were eating.

"Hey Kurt, look who we ran into." Sam said.

Kurt looked up and saw none other than Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson standing in front of him. His eyes went wide.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt's voice squeaked.

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Hi Kurt." he smiled. "I didn't know you liked camping.

Kurt smiled. "Oh, well-" he stammered.

"Of course he does." Puck cut him off.

Kurt glared at him.

"That's great." said Blaine.

"Would you like to stay for a hot dog?" Artie offered.

"Yes please stay?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

Blaine sat down with Kurt and his friends around the fire as they enjoyed hot dogs and s'mores.

"Hey, I have an idea." Puck said. "Instead of telling ghost stories like we usually do, why don't we play truth or dare?" he suggested.

"Ok. Yeah. That sounds like fun." all the boys agreed.

"All right. Who's first?" asked Puck.

"I'll go first." said Sam.

"Truth or dare?" asked Artie.

"Um...truth." replied Sam.

"Ok, I got it. Are you going out with Mercedes?" asked Artie.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Dare. Give me a dare."

All of the boys hollered. "You are. You are going out with her." they cheered.

"It's ok Sam. We're really happy for you." whispered Finn.

"Ok who's next?" Sam asked.

"I'll go next." said Blaine.

"Ok Truth or Dare?" Mike asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Dare."

"Ok Warbler boy." Puck started. "I dare you and Hummel to jump into the lake."

"Puck." Kurt whined.

"Butt naked." Puck finished.

"WHAT!" Kurt shrieked. "NO! NO WAY!" Kurt jumped.

"Deal!" said Blaine.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine. "Are you crazy?"

Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on." he said and started to run towards the dock.

"Blaine you're crazy." Kurt shouted.

Once at the edge of the dock, Blaine started to shed his clothes.

"Blaine. What are you doing?" asked Kurt.

"Isn't it obvious?" answered Blaine. "I'm going skinny dipping."

Kurt's eyes went wide.

"And you're coming with me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's shirt and pulled it over his head.

"No Blaine please." Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt its dark. No one can see us." Blaine reassured him, as he started to take off his shorts.

Kurt looked back to where Puck and the rest of his friends were then looked back at Blaine, but didn't see him.

"Blaine?" he shouted. "Blaine?"

"Why are you shouting?" Blaine asked from below the dock.

Kurt looked down and saw him floating in the water.

"You're crazy. You know that right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine simply shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt took a deep breath then took his shorts off and jumped off the dock.

"Oh my god, the water's freezing!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled and laughed. "No one said we would be skinny dipping into warm water."

 **Well there you go. I know it's no the best, but I do hope to have better writing on the future chapters ahead. So as I said before, please bare with me. Oh this is also to hold me until I get back on the horse of the other stories I am stuck on which I need people to vote on which I should concentrate ini writing. Thanks a bunch.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Reunion

**Ok, so I put this on last night for the** **anniversary of Cory's death. But then as soon as I did, I realized I didn't put Rachel in. And this morning I got a review saying "Where's Rachel?" Yeah. So I reread it and added her in, took some things out, put things in, took more things out. Ah the life of a writer/editor.**

 **But to make a long story short. I do not own Glee or the song used or the video I took the idea from that can be found on YouTube.**

 **Song-Phillip Phillips Gone, Gone, Gone**

 **Please enjoy this redone version and please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a lot.**

 **Oh also I am going to put this o my tumblr account. #KlaineBingo It's just easier for me to copy the link and paster it there because I have NO idea why I am doing. LOL.**

 **Ok no more talking more reading.**

 **Enjoy.**

They were all going back. They went last year and were going to every year. To be far, it had only been two years, but they all made a promise and it was a promise that none of them were going to let easily be broken.

 **New York**

Kurt was finishing packing his suitcase when Blaine came up behind and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked his husband.

"Hey." Kurt laughed.

"What?" Blaine asked. "I was just asking a question." he chuckled.

Kurt shook his head. "Yeah right." he replied sarcastically, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine wondered, turning Kurt to face him.

"It's nothing." Kurt shook his head. "It's just...I miss him so much." he replied and began to sob into Blaine's arms.

Blaine nodded as he comforted Kurt.

"Dada!" they soon heard from the hallway.

Both men quickly regained their composures when they saw their son run into the room.

"Hey baby boy." Blaine cooed, as he bent down to pick him up. "Are you ready to go bye-bye?" he asked.

The little boy just smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Kurt laughed. "I think that's a yes."

The two men grabbed the suitcases, left the apartment and they made their way to the airport.

 **Kentucky**

"I can't wait to see everyone again." Brittany squealed.

Santana smiled at her wife. "I know me too. But it's not really a happy occasion."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but we could turn it into one."

Santana shook her head. "No we are not telling anyone one until your in the second trimester." she insisted, as she rubbed her wife's belly.

"Aww. Come on Santana, I think we should. Finn would want us to." Brittany pleaded.

Santana sighed. "Ok, but only if you aren't throwing up at the end of the evening." she teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Since becoming pregnant, she had been having such bad morning sickness, that had been turning into all day sickness. "Fine." she whined, agreeing to wife's proposal.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips.

 **New England**

Puck was standing in his backyard, staring into the distance. Quinn, his fiancé, noticed he hadn't moved in quite some time. Being the military man he was, she grew concerned and knew not to surprise him.

Walking outside, she approached him quietly. "Puck." she said softly.

He didn't move.

"Puck," she said a little louder.

He turned around and saw Quinn. "Sorry." he apologized, shaking his head. "I guess I got lost in my own thoughts."

"You must have been thinking pretty hard." Quinn stated, moving closer, wrapping her arms around her fiancée. "What were you thinking about?"

Puck shook his head again. "Nothing." he replied flatly.

"No. What is it?" she pressed.

He took a deep breath. "I was just thinking about Finn." he answered.

Quinn nodded. "I know. We all miss him."

 **Florida**

"I can't wait to see everyone." Tina squealed.

Artie smiled. He loved seeing his girlfriend so happy.

After dating, breaking up and dating again, Artie knew that one day he was going to marry Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Even though we are going for a sad occasion?" asked Artie.

Tina looked at her boyfriend with sad eyes. "I know. We all miss Finn, but yes I can't wait to see all of our friends." she replied, kissing Artie on the lips making him smile more.

 **Ohio**

Burt and Carole walked into the empty choir room. Usually, it would be filled with students rehearsing. But today was different. Today glee club was canceled to pay tribute to Finn Hudson.

"Burt. Carole, good to see you." Will exclaimed, making the couple turn around and smile.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." said Carole, hugging her former son's teacher.

A couple minutes later, Will's wife Emma walked into the room.

"Hi Burt. Hello Carole." she said softly. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

The couple nodded.

"How are you dear? How's Daniel?" Carole asked.

Emma and Will both smiled. "Oh, he's great." Emma replied.

Soon, the choir room was filled with all of Finn's friends.

Burt and Carole were enjoying their time reminiscing with everyone.

"Ok, so we have a little surprise for you." Tina exclaimed.

"If you will follow us." Puck asked politely as he began to lead Carole and Burt to the auditorium.

The two of them sat in front the stage, Once they were seated, a spotlight shined down.

"Burt. Carole, we made a promise." Artie began.

"We promised that after Finn died, we would come together. To celebrate him" Santana added.

"And we will continue to uphold this promise." said Kurt as he walked onto the stage with Rachel and Blaine, holding their hands.

"We all loved Finn." Rachel sniffed. "He will always be hearts forever." she wiped away a few tears.

"We hope you enjoy this video we put together to always remember Finn." Blaine finished, as the lights dimmed and a screen slid down _._ The movie began to play along with a special song.

 _When life leaves you high and dry_

 _I'll be at your door tonight_

 _If you need help, if you need help_

 _I'll shut down the city lights,_

 _I'll lie, cheat, I beg and bribe_

 _To make you well, to make you well._

 _When enemies are at your door_

 _I'll carry you away from war_

 _If you need help, if you need help_

 _Your hope dangling by a string_

 _I'll share in your suffering_

 _To make you well, to make you well._

 _Give me reasons to believe_

 _That you would do the same for me._

 _And I would do it for you, for you._

 _Baby I'm not moving on_

 _I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._

 _When you fall like a statue_

 _I'm gon' be there to catch you_

 _Put you on your feet, you on your feet._

 _And if your well is empty_

 _Not a thing will prevent me._

 _Tell me what you need, what you need?_

 _I surrender honestly._

 _You've always done the same for me._

 _So I would do it for you, for you._

 _Baby, I'm not moving on,_

 _I'll love you long after you're gone._

 _For you, for you._

 _You will never sleep along._

 _I'll love you long after you're gone_

 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

 _You're my back bone._

 _You're my cornerstone._

 _You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._

 _You're my head start._

 _You're my rugged heart._

 _You're the pulse that I've always needed._

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

 _Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._

 _For you, for you._

 _Baby, I'm not moving on._

 _I'll love you long after you're gone._

 _For you, for you._

 _You will never sleep alone._

 _I'll love you long after you're gone._

 _For you, for you._

 _Baby, I'm not moving on,_

 _I'll love you long after you're gone._

 _For you, for you._

 _You will never sleep alone._

 _I'll love you long, long after you're gone._

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

 _Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

 _I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Once the movie was over, Carole and Burt wiped away their tears. This was definitely a reunion they wouldn't soon forget.

 **Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

 **Next chapter will be up hopefully soon. Don't know when and I have NO idea what the subject will be. Its on my bingo card . Don't know what I will pick. You have to wait and see.**

 **Ok have a great day.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Disability

**Ok so I have worked on this single chapter for like over a week and it usually doesn't take me that long to write a one-shot, but once I** **got started with this one I couldn't stop. I might** **start a story with this one. Let me know what you think and if I should continue a story with this.**

 **Anyways, as you read this just a FYIs, I do not know anything about orphanages in Mexico, but LPA-Little People of America is a real thing. Just letting you know. Yeah I watch a lot of TLC. LOL.**

 **Ok. I hope you like this chapter. It goes to the Klaine Bingo I am doing.**

 **This chapter if you couldn't tell is Disability.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

 **Enjoy**

When Blaine and Kurt started looking into adopting a child, they both knew it would take a while to become parents. Neither one cared about the gender or how old the child was. If a child needed a home, Blaine and Kurt were ready with open arms.

Several months passed without a phone call, which made Kurt begin to think his dream of becoming a father wouldn't come true.

One night, Kurt was lying on their king sized bed, reading a magazine while Blaine was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Unable to concentrate, Kurt threw his magazine down in frustration.

"Blaine, maybe we should try surrogacy." Kurt suggested. He heard the water turn off and saw his husband step out of the bathroom. "Honey, I know you're upset." Blaine started, moving towards the bed and climbing in beside Kurt. "But adoption takes time." he reassured him.

"I know, but-" Kurt sighed and hung his head. "I feel like we're on this never ending waiting list."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it gently. "I know, but believe me, we're going get called soon."

Kurt huffed. "Yeah, sure."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Maybe we should call our social worker and meet with her?" he suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Now that's a good idea." he smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him on his lips. "But for now, let's go to sleep."

"I could not agree with you more, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine teased, earning a playful shove to the shoulder.

The next day, Blaine and Kurt went down to the New York Adoption Agency to meet with their social worker. Both men were hoping she would have an idea of an idea of when they would be able to adopt a child.

The two of them sat in the large waiting room. Fortunately, it was early in the morning and there weren't many people waiting.

"What if she says we can't adopt because of us being two men?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't think like that." he replied.

"There are people out there who think like that." Kurt continued. "What if they don't want to give us their child because of that?" he asked.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just relax. Everything will be fine." he reassured.

Kurt took a deep breath before their social work came up to them.

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" she asked.

Both of them smiled.

"I'm Diana Hicks, your social worker." she introduced. "It's very nice to meet you." she said, holding her hand out for them to shake.

"You too." Blaine replied, shaking her hand. "This is my husband Kurt." he smiled, introducing his husband.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hicks." Kurt said.

"Please call me Diana." she offered. "Now, let's go into my office and we'll get started." she suggested.

The two of them followed the young woman down a hallway and into a small office.

"Please sit down." she instructed.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the two chairs in front of the large desk while Diana took the seat across from them.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" she offered.

Both men shook their heads politely and Diana nodded.

"Now, I've looked over your file several times," she began. "and you have passed all of your home and background inspections." she looked up and smiled. "Which is a good sign." she stated. "There is no reason why you two wouldn't be terrific parents to any child." she finished, making both Blaine and Kurt smile.

"Then what's taking so long?" Kurt quickly asked, making Blaine grab his hand.

Diana sighed. "Unfortunately most people don't want to let two men raise a child."

"Being gay isn't a disease." Kurt exclaimed. "We can take care of a child just as well- _if not better_ -than a same sex couple can." he stated.

"I understand Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Diana insisted. "Which is why I've done some extensive research and I may have found you a child." she continued.

Both Kurt and Blaine began to get excited.

"But with this good news, comes some bad news." Diana added.

Blaine shook his head. "What could be bad? You said there's a child that needs a home and we have that-" Blaine started, but Diana quickly cut him off.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, please. Let me explain this delicate situation." Diana insisted.

Both men sat back as they listened to their social worker.

"First of all, this little girl is in an orphanage in Mexico." Diana started. "Her name is Zoey and she is 3 years old." she continued, handing the two men a picture of the little girl.

Once Blaine and Kurt laid eyes on the photo, they both knew they wanted to fly to Mexico and take her home. But there was something about little Zoey that made her not look other 3 year olds.

"She's adorable." Blaine smiled.

"She really is." agreed Kurt.

"I'm sorry Diana, I hate to say this" Blaine started. " but she doesn't look like other three year olds."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed at his husband's statement.

Diana shook her head. "It's ok." she replied. "And you're right. Zoey is different. She was born with a type of dwarfism called, achondroplasia. Her birth mother didn't have the money to pay for all of her medical expenses that would come with raising a child with dwarfism, which is why Zoey was placed in the orphanage." she explained.

Hearing Zoey's story broke both Kurt and Blaine's hearts.

"She will need a lot of medical attention because of her disability." Diana warned.

Blaine shook his head. "It's not a problem."

Kurt smiled. "We want to adopt Zoey."

Diana nodded. "Wonderful. I'll just need you to fill out the proper paperwork and we'll need to get Zoey a passport." she began as she walked over to a filing cabinet.

"When do we need to leave to go get her?" Blaine asked.

Diana turned around and looked at Blaine, surprised. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"When do we fly down to Mexico to go get Zoey?" Blaine clarified.

"Oh." Diana gasped and sat back down in front of the two men. "Usually with an International adoption, we have an agent fly with the child. The adoptive parents wait at the airport."

Blaine shook his head. "We'd like to go down and get our daughter ourselves." he insisted.

Kurt nodded, agreeing with his husband. "Zoey's been with strangers long enough and we've been waiting for a child just as long if not longer." he explained.

Ms. Hicks smiled. "I understand." she nodded. "Like I said before I will just need you two to fill out this paperwork and I will contact the orphanage in Mexico so they can get Zoey's passport started."

"How long until we leave?" Kurt asked.

Ms. Hicks shook her head. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson I'm not going to sugar coat this. International adoption is very tedious." she began. "But since we are getting the paperwork started now, hopefully you will be on a plane within a few weeks. Maybe a month."

"A month." Kurt shrieked.

"Honey, calm down." Blaine insisted, squeezing Kurt's hand. "We've waited this long, we can wait one more month."

Kurt sighed.

"If you'll just sign these papers." Diana stated, handing them a pen and clipboard.

Blaine looked over the first sheet. "What is all of this?" he asked. Kurt looked over his shoulder, reading the paper.

"We already signed a bunch of papers when we agreed to become adoptive parents." Blaine stated.

"Yes I know." Diana replied. "This just says that you are adopting a child outside of the U.S. Also you will need to go in front of a judge 90 days after you get back with Zoey." she explained.

Blaine nodded, understanding.

"Also there's a medical form attached saying Zoey needs special attention because she is of small stature." Diana added. "You don't need to sign that one, it's just for your personal information."

"I have a question." asked Kurt. "Since she is a little person and will probably need surgery, is there a special doctor that we need to go to or a group that we can be referred to?"

"That's a really good question." Diana answered. She handed a pamphlet to Kurt. "There's a special organization called Little People of America, LPA. They hold conferences for people with all types of dwarfism. I suggest when you go home you look them up."

Kurt smiled and nodded his thanks.

After signing all the necessary paperwork and getting their questions answered, Blaine and Kurt left the adoption agency. When they found out they were going to become parents to a three year old girl, Kurt immediately went out shopping. Blaine on the other hand, began to research the medical part of Zoey's dwarfism.

Several weeks later, Blaine and Kurt were on a plane, flying to Mexico. Today was the day they would meet their daughter.

Both men were nervous and excited at the same time. Kurt began shaking his leg and Blaine noticed, placing a comforting hand on top of Kurt's thigh.

"Relax." Blaine whispered.

Kurt took a deep breath and stopped shaking his leg. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lightly making Kurt smile.

A few hours later, the plane touched down in Mexico City. Once off the plane, Blaine and Kurt grabbed their luggage, and hailed a cab to go to the orphanage.

As the cab came to a stop, both Kurt and Blaine noticed the building in front of them.

"This can't be the right place." Kurt said, shaking his head unsurely.

Blaine asked the cab driver and he reassured him it was the right place.

"Excuse me?" a woman called, startling both men.

"Are you the Hummel-Andersons?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "Yes." Kurt replied.

The woman walked over to them. "Hola. I am señora Ricardo, but you can call me Maria."

"I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine." Kurt introduced.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled. "Please come inside."

They followed Maria inside the orphanage and into a small office. The three of them sat down and began talking.

"Welcome to Mexico." she stated.

"Thank you." Kurt and Blaine replied in unison.

Maria looked at the papers in front of her. "You are here for Zoey, correct?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

Maria smiled. "She is a very sweet child, but unfortunately because she needs a lot of medical care and no one her was willing to take her because she has a disability." she explained.

"We've done a lot of research," Blaine began. "And we know it's going to take a lot of time and money but we want to adopt Zoey."

Kurt nodded.

"I am very happy to hear you say that." Maria said. "Your social worker from New York sent me all of the paperwork and everything seems to be in order." she continued, as she stood up. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I will go get Zoey." Maria finished and left the room.

Blaine and Kurt were left alone in the room for a few minutes.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, we're actually going to meet our daughter." Kurt squealed, squeezing his husband's hand.

"I know. Just don't take it personal if she doesn't come to you right away." Blaine warned. "We're both new to her, she might get upset."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with Blaine. He took a deep breath and Maria walked back in, but this time she wasn't alone. She was with two other women. One of the women was holding a little girl, obviously Zoey.

"Kurt, Blaine. I would like you to meet two of our foster mothers who were taking care of Zoey. This is Camila and Natalia." Maria introduced.

Blaine and Kurt smiled and nodded at the two women.

"And this little girl is Zoey." Maria stated.

Kurt looked at Zoey and notice how beautiful she was. "She's adorable." he said softly, on the verge of tears.

Natalia, who was holding Zoey, tried handing her over to Kurt, but she immediately started screaming.

"Oh it's ok Zoey." Blaine said calmly.

"It's ok baby girl." said Kurt, as he began bouncing slightly with her.

Blaine rubbed her back and started humming softly.

Once Zoey had calmed down, she began to fall asleep on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine kissed the top of her head gently, as not to wake her.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and whispered. "We're daddies!"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, we are."

 **Ok let me know you think in a review. This was a very long one-shot. 8 pages. Yeah that's a long one-shot LOL.**

 **So leave me a lovely review to wake up to and please don't forget the follows and favorites. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Ice Cream

**Hey I did another chapter for the Klaine Bingo! Yeah! I have no idea how many more I need to do to get a get a bingo. LOL. But I am having fun doing it anyway. I hope you are enjoying reading this. From the last chapter I have decided to make an original story from that. Go you can check that out When Blaine and Kurt Meet Zoey. I hope you like that one.**

 **So please continue to review, follow and favorite as always. I appreciate.**

 **I am going on vacation so I may not to be able to update and post as often. But we'll see.**

 **Anyways. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Yes its short, oh well.**

 **Enjoy.**

Kurt didn't have many memories of his mom, being that she died when he was eight. But of the memories he did have of her were the best. And some of those memories involved his favorite dessert, ice cream.

One memory was on his birthday. Kurt's mother would always make him a special breakfast, waffles topped with a small scoop of vanilla ice cream.

Another memory Kurt had of his mom was, that he would get to have ice cream for dinner. Of course this was also a special treat. One day every summer, Kurt's mom and dad would take him to the local ice cream shop and the three of them would enjoy an ice cream sundae.

As Kurt grew older, he wanted to keep those memories of his mom alive. Which is why he wanted to keep that same tradition when he and Blaine had children.

Now that their children were a little older Kurt and Blaine decided to start the summer tradition of taking them to the ice cream shop for their 'once a summer ice cream dinner.'

"Sophia! Liam! Come down here please!" Kurt called.

The two children raced down the stairs as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"Yes daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Where papa?" asked Liam.

"I'm right here buddy." replied Blaine, as he walked into the kitchen.

"How would you two like to go somewhere special for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Where?" the two asked, with wide eyes.

"Well, this place isn't a place we would usually take you for dinner." Blaine started.

"But we are going to do this every summer from now on." Kurt continued.

"That's right." Blaine nodded. "This is something daddy used to do with his mommy and daddy when he was little your age."

Kurt smiled, as Blaine talked about the memory of his mother.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Where we going?" asked Liam.

Blaine smiled down at his five year old daughter and three year old son. "We are going to have ice cream for dinner."

Both Sophie and Liam's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open.

Kurt laughed at their expressions.

"Ice cream for dinner?" Sophie asked, surprised and slightly confused.

"Yep." Blaine answered flatly.

"But like papa said, this is only a special summer treat." Kurt explained. "We're not going to do this all the time. Ok?"

Both children nodded, understanding.

"Alright then. Let's get going." said Blaine.

Sophie and Liam smiled, as they ran out to car followed by Blaine and Kurt.

Once they got to the ice cream shop, Liam and Sophie were very excited to have ice cream for dinner.

"Sophie, do you know what flavor want?" Blaine asked his five year old daughter.

Sophie looked at all of the cartons of ice cream. She had a tough time on choosing which flavor she wanted.

"I don't know which one to pick." she said.

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Well, what's your favorite flavor?" Kurt asked her.

"Strawberry. But I like that rainbow looking one." she said, pointing to the rainbow sherbet.

"You can get two flavors if you want." Kurt whispered into her ear.

Sophie smiled. "I don't want strawberry. I want vanilla and rainbow please."

Kurt smiled. "One small cup of vanilla and rainbow sherbet please." he said to the woman behind the counter.

She nodded and began scooping the ice cream.

"Liam, your turn." said Blaine.

"Chocolate please." Liam said proudly.

"Do you want the chocolate brownie?" Blaine asked.

Liam nodded.

"Daddy, can I have sprinkles on my ice cream?" Sophie asked quickly.

"Of course you can." said Kurt. "Do you want rainbow or chocolate?"

"Umm...No I don't want chocolate. I want rainbow please." Sophie answered

Kurt laughed. "Ok honey."

"Excuse me." Blaine called the woman. "On the small cup of ice cream, could you please put rainbow sprinkles on it?"

The woman smiled back. "Of course." she then placed a scoop of sprinkles on top of the ice cream.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, as she handed Blaine the ice cream and he nodded his thanks.

"Yes. Can I get a kid's cup with chocolate brownie

and a banana split? But no hot fudge please?" Blaine asked.

"Sure? What flavors would you like with the banana split?" she asked.

Blaine handed Sophie her ice cream and looked over at Kurt. "What flavors do you want Kurt?"

"The usual." Kurt replied.

"I'll chocolate, vanilla and mint chocolate chip ice cream please?" asked Blaine.

"Sure. Anything else?" the woman responded.

Blaine shook his head. "No I think that's it for tonight."

"Ok" she said. "Here is your kid's chocolate brownie and I will have your banana split up shortly."

"Thank you." said Blaine, as he grabbed the cup and placed it on the table for Liam.

"There you go buddy."

"Thank you papa." said Liam.

"Thank you papa. Thank you daddy." said Sophie.

Both Blaine and Kurt smiled as they ate their ice cream.

Both men wanted their children to have long lasting memories.

 **Well, there you go.**

 **Another chapter finished, countless more to go. LOL.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite. And I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Halloween

**Hello there my lovely readers.**

 **I hope I haven't lost you due to my hiatus. But here is the next chapter for Klaine Bingo. Sorry that it is so short, but I wanted to finish it and get up before the** **night was over. Hopefully I will have the next one up by tomorrow.**

 **I hope you all had a great halloween. I was Ursula from the Little Mermaid.**

 **As always please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

 **Oh one more thing. I own nothing.**

 **Thanks**

One of Blaine's favorite holidays growing up, has always been Halloween. He loved getting dressed up in different costumes, going to halloween parties and of course, going trick-or-treating.

Every year Cooper would be some kind of super hero or monster and Blaine would be a Disney prince. Pamela Anderson would try to get both of her sons to dress up as a pair, but that never happened.

When Blaine and Kurt had children, they started a new tradition. Every halloween, they would all dress up in theme costumes. This year they were going as the characters from the Wizard of Oz.

"Ha'oween! Daddy, ha'oween!" Hepburn squealed happily.

"Yes sweetie, its halloween." Kurt laughed, as he tried to put the costume on the three year old.

"Candy?" she asked, cutely.

Kurt shook his head. "Yes, papa and I are going to take you trick-or-treating. Don't worry."

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, coming into the bedroom.

Kurt turned his head towards his husband who was dressed in as the scarecrow. "You look adorable." he smiled.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled back.

"Papa!" Hepburn shrieked, making grabbing hands towards Blaine.

"Hi baby girl." Blaine said, lifted her up.

"Let me go change and then we can go." said Kurt.

After Kurt had changed into his costume, the three of them went out trick-or-treating. They were dressed as Dorothy, the Lion and the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz.

 **Ok I hope you liked even if it was VERY short. Sorry about that. The next chapters will be longer. I just was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter for some reason and I gave myself a deadline which I don't usually do. But it was a little** **incentive.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much. Also please don't forget to read my other stories.**

 **SocialButterfly85**


	6. Mistletoe

**Here is the next prompt for Klaine Bingo and just in time for Christmas. More updates to come not only with this but with other stories as well. (Hopefully)**

 **Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

 **Enjoy**

December was always a busy time in New York. Especially if you worked in New York Memorial hospital, like Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. The two men worked together, Blaine a doctor and Kurt a registered nurse.

Christmas was around the corner which meant the annual

Holiday party along with a secret Santa gift exchange. The bowl of names came around and Kurt reached his hand in. He pulled out a slip of paper and read the name scribbled out, _Blaine Anderson_.

Kurt smiled. He had a big crush on the young doctor.

"Hey, who did you get?" asked Tina, another nurse.

Kurt quickly pocketed his piece of paper. "None of your business." he scolded.

Tina pouted. "Fine. Don't tell me."

"Hey Kurt, I could use your help." Blaine called.

"Sure." Kurt replied, walking towards the doctor.

The next morning, was Kurt's the day off, so he decided to tackle his Christmas shopping. He left his apartment early, shopping list in hand, and began to walk the streets of New York City.

While Kurt took a coffee break, he thought of everyone he needed to shop for.

"Let's see, dad, Carole, Rachel," he said to himself, while he checked his list. "Oh no!" he gasped. He had forgotten one important person, Blaine! His secret Santa! _What am I going to get Blaine?_ Kurt thought. He quickly left the coffee shop, carrying his bags and back out into the cold air.

The sun had begun to set and Kurt still hadn't found anything for the young doctor. As he walked by a small shop, he found something. Something Blaine would love.

It was the night of the holiday Christmas party and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Hey Kurt, Merry Christmas." said Mike, one of the physical therapists.

Kurt smiled back. "Thanks, you too."

Mike wrapped his arm over his shoulder. "Hey, don't tell anyone I told you this, but your secret Santa is waiting for you by the Christmas tree."

Kurt looked at Mike with wide eyes. "Mike, are you ok?"

Mike nodded. "I think I just had a little too much eggnog." he laughed a little too loudly.

Kurt pulled himself away from Mike and walked toward the brightly decorated tree.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" someone asked, making Kurt jump.

"Blaine, you scared me." Kurt breathed out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Blaine apologized.

Kurt shook his head, then remembered why he was there. "Oh, here, Merry Christmas." he said quickly, stuffing the present in Blaine's hands.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Oh, OH! You're my secret Santa?" he asked.

Kurt blushed, but nodded all the same.

Blaine laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"Because, I kind of told everyone to make sure that I got your name and you got mine." the young doctor explained, handing Kurt a neatly wrapped present.

Kurt stood there, speechless.

"Are you guys going to stand there or are you going to kiss?" someone shouted. "You're standing under the mistletoe!

The two looked above their heads and laughed as they shared a delicate kiss.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." smiled Blaine.

"Merry Christmas Blaine." replied Kurt.

 **Yes I know short but sweet.**

 **Have a great holiday you guys. And please don't forget to leave me a lovely review. Think of it as a gift! LOL. Thanks so much.**

 **SocialButterfly85**


	7. Coma

**Hello my lovely readers! Yes I know it has been forever since I have updated anything! Well I am slowly but surely going to update stories here and there. So keep an eye out for that. It's just that life has been very crazy over that past several months. With everything that is going on in the news and** **personal stuff, so I just couldn't think of things to write.**

 **With that being said, please don't expect things to come out from so quickly like it has in the past. I will try and do as much as I can** **but I can't make any promises.**

 **Now with this next prompt the word is Coma. I am going to warn you now, that it is not going to be all sunshines and rainbows in this chapter. There will be a death to a character so please be aware. If you don't like it-sorry. Don't read. It's only for this one chapter. I don't like writing death fics. They are not my favorite, so I will try to write them sparingly. So please have some** **tissues on hand while reading this chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I will try and continue to post updates like I said before, but until then. Please review, follow and favorite.**

 **Thanks a bunch**

 **And now Enjoy**

Blaine and Kurt felt like they hadn't been out in months. With each of them busy at work, their 14 year old daughter Sophie, and stuff around the house, they didn't have time to go out as a couple that often. But tonight was one of those 'rare' occasions.

While Blaine planned on taking Kurt out for a romantic dinner, Sophie was going to the movies with her friends.

The two men were enjoying a nice evening away from everything, until Blaine's phone began vibrating. Thinking it was one of the kids, he quickly grabbed it from his pocket. Seeing the unfamiliar number on the screen, rather than send it to voicemail, he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes, hi. I'm looking for a Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" the woman started.

"This is Blaine, who's this?" he asked.

"Sir, my name is Dr. Lewis and I work at New York Memorial Hospital. I'm calling about your daughter, Sophie. She was brought in tonight due to a car accident." she explained.

Blaine's eyes went wide as he continued to listen.

Kurt looked at his husband, confused as he continued talking and nodding his head. The whole time he was wondering what Blaine was talking about.

"We'll be right there, thank you." Blaine replied. He hung up and looked at Kurt. "We have to get to the hospital. NOW!"

 _-Earlier that evening-_

 _Blaine had seen Sophie leave the house with her friends as they headed to the local movie theater. Before going to their final destination, they stopped at McDonald's for a quick bite before the movie. As they were leaving another car ran a red light and hit the car Sophie and her friends were in._

" _Ok, on my count...1...2...3!" a doctor shouted._

 _Sophie started to blinking her eyes open. "Daddy?"_

" _What's your name sweetheart?" the doctor asked._

 _Sophie swallowed. "Sophie. Sophie...Hummel-Anderson" she said softly._

" _Sophie, I'm Dr. Greene. Can you tell me where you're hurting?" he asked._

" _What's going on? What happened? Where am I?" she asked, scared._

" _You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident." Dr. Greene replied._

 _Sophie's mind began swirling. Hospital? Car accident? Where were her friends? Did her parents know what happened? "Can someone call my dads please?" she asked sweetly._

" _We will, but right now we need to take care of you." a female voice chimed in. "Does your back hurt?"_

" _Yeah, a little." Sophie confessed._

" _Can you wiggle your toes for me?" Dr. Greene asked._

 _Sophie tried._

" _It's ok." he reassured her._

" _Can...GASP...some...GASP..." Sophie gasped for air._

" _Sophie?" Dr. Greene asked, quickly examining her lungs._

" _Hard...to...breathe." she choked out._

" _She's not moving much air." the doctor confirmed._

" _Pulse is dropping!" a nurse shouted._

" _We need to get her intubated, now!" Dr. Greene shouted, moving to Sophie's head and leaning down close. "Sophie, we're going to give you some medicine that's going to make you very sleepy and when you wake up, you'll to have a tube in your throat helping you breathe." he explained._

 _Sophie blinked, confirming she understood and soon she was unconscious._

Kurt and Blaine rushed into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Blaine shouted. "We're looking for our daughter, she was in an a car accident. Dr. Lewis called me."

The woman behind the desk nodded. "Ok, slow down. What's her name?" she asked.

"Sophie Hummel-Anderson." Blaine replied.

The woman typed the name it into the computer and frowned. "If you'll have a seat, I'll go find the doctor treating her and be back in a few minutes." she insisted, standing up and walking away.

Both men knew by the woman's reaction, this was not good. They stood in the waiting room, squeezing each other's hands, while they waited for the doctor.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" someone asked and both men stepped forward to see the doctor standing in front of them.

"Yes," they answered together.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for _Blaine_ Hummel-Anderson?" the woman insisted.

Blaine nodded. "I'm Blaine and this is my husband, Kurt. We're looking for our daughter, Sophie."

The woman nodded, "I'm Dr. Lewis, I spoke with you on the phone."

"What happened? Where's Sophie? Is she ok? Can we see her?" Blaine asked quickly.

"I think we should go somewhere private and talk." Dr. Lewis insisted.

Kurt and Blaine's suspicions were correct, something was seriously wrong with their little girl, as they followed the doctor into an empty room.

"Mr.'s Hummel-Anderson, what I'm about to tell you is very serious." Dr. Lewis started, when they all sat down.

"Your daughter was brought in due to a car accident." Dr. Lewis started.

"She's ok though, right?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"It's just a couple of broken bones? Nothing too bad right?" Kurt asked, hoping.

"Mr. Hummel-" Dr. Lewis started but Blaine cut her off.

"Please, call us Blaine and Kurt." Blaine insisted.

She nodded. "Kurt, Blaine, your daughter was greatly injured in the accident and right now, she's in a coma."

Blaine felt as if someone had punched him in the chest. His world had come crashing down. Kurt felt like he had lost his voice.

"We understand." Blaine replied softly. "We really want to see our daughter."

"Of course." said Dr. Lewis. She stood and walked out of the room with the two men following her. They walked down the hall, stopping in front of a large trauma room.

Blaine and Kurt looked at their daughter, lying on the bed.

"Take as much time as you need." Dr. Lewis told them, and quietly walked away.

Kurt and Blaine squeezed each other's hands as they walked into the large room. They each moved to either side of Sophie, taking hold of her hands and squeezing them tight.

"Sophie? Sophie honey, it's daddy." Kurt said. "Papa's here too."

"Honey, I'm right here." Blaine stated, to let Sophie know he was there.

"Come on Sophie. You have to wake up." Kurt insisted, as he wiped away a few tears.

Both men felt as if they were in a bad dream or a terrible horror movie. No, this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Their daughter, their sweet baby girl, was now fighting for her life.

Throughout the rest of the night, Blaine and Kurt stayed by their daughter's side. Around midnight, both men had fallen asleep in their chairs, holding onto Sophie's hands.

It hadn't been long before Blaine had woken up. He stretched his tired muscles and let out a yawn and checked his watch. He had only been asleep for half an hour. Blaine stood and looked down at Sophie's face.

"Sophie, baby, its papa." Blaine whispered, stroking her hair back. "I love you so much. Daddy does too." he started, as tears came to his eyes.

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt call his name.

Blaine looked over his shoulder and noticed Kurt had woken up.

"Kurt" he swallowed. "I think...I think we should take Sophie off of the machines."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "NO! She's going to wake up!" he shouted.

"Kurt, please." Blaine pleaded.

"My dad woke up, remember?" Kurt shouted, backing away from the bed.

"Baby, that was different." Blaine insisted.

"She _is_ going to wake up." Kurt cried out.

Blaine moved closer and grabbed his husband by the shoulders. "Honey, it's not fair to Sophie to keep her on these machines, if there's no chance of her recovering. We can't be selfish."

Kurt closed his eyes and began to cry in Blaine's arms. Soon both of them were sobbing in each other's arms.

After both men recomposed themselves, they retook their seats on either side of Sophie, taking her hands once again.

"Sophie, baby you can let go." Blaine stated.

Kurt sniffled. "You don't have to hang on anymore. You can let go sweetheart."

A few minutes later, a nurse came in to check on Sophie's vital signs.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked the nurse, stopping her from what she was doing. "Could you get Dr. Lewis for us please?"

"Of course." she replied, turning on heel and leaving the room.

The nurse returned with Dr. Lewis following.

"Dr. Lewis, we've decided that we don't...we don't want to see our daughter suffering anymore." he began and took a shuttering breath.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard-" she began but Blaine cut her off.

"We want you to take her off of the machines."

"You're sure?" she asked.

Kurt let out a broken sob and Blaine shook his head.

"We can't be selfish." Blaine explained.

Dr. Lewis nodded. "I understand."

Blaine moved over to stand by Kurt. They held each other as they held Sophie's hand for the last time.

"Daddy and papa love you so much baby girl." Blaine stated.

"We're never saying goodbye to you. Ok? Never!" Kurt sobbed.

Dr. Lewis unplugged Sophie from the ventilator. Once she did there was a loud beep from one of the machines, indicating Sophie was gone.

 **Ok, I hope I didn't upset you too much. Like I said before I don't enjoy writing death stories too much. By the way this was for the tumblr Klaine Bingo challenge that I was doing a while back, but I don't know if that person is still doing it. Oh well. I am still going to try and finish my Bingo card.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter even if it was a little sad. Like I said before-you can't always have sunshine and rainbows.**

 **Please make sure to review, follow and** **favorite. Thanks so much.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
